moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anthony tony deion bilardi/Stuff Animals The Movie Blue Crocodile and Green Crocodile Movie
''Stuff Animals Movie Blue Crocodile and Green Crocodile Movie '' is a 2016 Live Action Puppets movie made by Anthony Bilardi Studios; it is a tv Series l to 2008 Stuff Animals (tv Series) Contents http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/An_Extremely_Goofy_Movie# hide#Synopsis #Characters #Release #External links Plot in the begining the narrtator star were the crocodiles live in the jungle and saw the hunter dogs kill her mother and went away but the snake got the babys then it was too late the snake going to eat then he give the birds to eat and toss it to the Stuff Animals then they were afamily then the crocodile got grow up and play the insurtments to the animals then that big loud cloud came to distroy thier land and killed orange monkey's mother and they jump off the cliff and thier alive but thier sad of thier mother died and walk to alnd of animals then thei saw a bear attack and chase them to eat them then they saw other animals marching with Mr Wolf and find his own home and marching then they found food in the dessert then wolf found out if it was poison and eat it but then animals force to eat thier food. in the morning mickey mouse and orange fox was hungry and eat some food to eat and blue crocodile meet the light green crocodile and talk to each other however the hunter dog are coming then they are marching and moving out then wolf king was angry if he do it he well kill him and push green crocodile away. in the cave they found the green bunny in the cave and got hurt but the animals help him outside and warm him and thier asleep sunddnley the hunter dogs found them and attack them but green bunny save them and push the rocks over them and they died and ran away and also green bunny too however the three dogs are alive and they well come back. in the tunell they found a trap in them and they found a same place where they going and they try to swing play outside and push some animals in the swing however the other animals are not going to make it and blue crocodile and green crocodile going to save them and they found out then hunter dog still alive and told the wolf king they are here to kill the animals and they march that way then the wolf king attack the crocodile but light green crocodile push him off the crocodiles going to attack however the dogs are here and attack the animals and hurt them then they roar at the dogs and try to get away then the dogs are going to attack mr wolf and three animals are fowwling him then they kill mr wolf then green crocodile push them off acliff and saw thier own death and mr wolf too. in outside they found thier way home and get thier own places. and green crocodile light green crocodile and blue crocodile have a baby with two kids and that's the end of the story. Category:Blog posts :---- Spoilers end here.